I Have Powers?
by hedwingflieswiththetardis
Summary: Melanie an ordinary muggle, starts of her year by starting at new school called Midnight. There she meets a mysterious boy in the girls bathroom and discovers that she might have magical powers.


Hi, my name is Melanie Elizabeth Penn and I'm sixteen. Right now I'm flying (Yes, flying) an elephant over the African plains to save my possibly, maybe boyfriend. Before you begin wondering if I'm perhaps mentally ill you should know I wasn't always this crazy. It all started my first day of eighth grade. I was horribly nervous starting at a new school called Midnight in New York. I'd taken forever the night before trying on different outfits and practicing how to start conversations to actually make friends. Unfortunately, that meant I had to talk to myself in the mirror. Which, as you can guess, was quite awkward when my mom asked me who I was talking to when she walked by my door.

The next morning, I got into my light-blue jean shorts, flowing peach shirt, and black converse ready to face my first day. I flew down the stairs and kissed my mom on the cheek before making a run for the door. I could hear my bus coming. I was really running late. I made it to the bus stop seconds before the bus doors opened. As I stepped through the doors I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Except these butterflies were equipped with machine guns, very sharp knives, and possibly small nuclear bombs. It took all my will power not to throw up. I scanned the bus. All the cool kids were sitting in the back, so obviously I took the first seat. I stared out the window and watched the houses go by. Then my stomach growled. How could I have forgotten to eat breakfast?

When I got off the bus I all my stuff fell out of my bag spreading out far and wide. Great. I sighed and bent down to pick them up. And just because it was that kind of day someone pushed me and I fell face first into a nice big pile of mud. For a minute I was blinded. I felt around picking up my stuff. I could hear people giggling around me. All dignity lost, I picked up my bag and headed into the building. I glanced at my schedule. Homeroom was first but we had about ten minutes before to stop by our lockers. I glanced at my nice map courtesy of the Midnight vice principal. "This day just gets better and better," I thought. The closest bathroom was downstairs. Which meant I had to walk down the main stair case and have everyone stare at the muddy new girl. I could already see people stopping and pointing in my direction. I gathered up what was left of my inner strength and made my way toward the main stair case. I looked straight ahead not making eye contact with anyone. This did not work as well as planned because I skipped a step and tripped half way down the stairs. Now everyone was roaring with laughter.

When I got to the bathroom I assessed my mess. It was all over my shirt and it basically covered my whole face. I went into the stall and got some toilet paper to wipe it off.

"Are you ok?" A boy with black hair, brown eyes, and big black glasses was standing in the girls bathroom. He was wearing a green shirt and black converse. A mischievous smile played on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOU'RE A BOY!" I freaked out.

"Shhhhhh!" he covered my mouth with his finger. "Inside voices dear. We don't want to alert the whole school. I just saw your accident and wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Don't call me dear!" I retorted.

"Well, what's your name dear madam?" he asked bending down and pretending to kiss my hand.

"It's Melanie," I answered puling my hand away. "And I guess thank you, but I don't need any. Help that is."

"Said the muddy girl holding toilet paper in a bathroom with a boy."

"Said the boy in the girls bathroom who randomly kisses peoples hand."

"Well that boy might as well make himself useful," he said grabbing some paper towels and wiping my face.

I flinched, but let him help. Who was this boy I wondered? What 14 year old guy goes around calling people dear and going into girl bathrooms?

"If you want you can sit with me at lunch today," he offered.

I pondered. I might not really get any other offers especially on my first day. "Sure. Why not?" I answered.

"Magnificent," he smiled. "I'll see you later," then he walked away.

"Thanks for the help," I answered.

In my period before lunch, something terrible happened. Something so horrible dear readers that I truly wish it never happens to you. My mom walked into my classroom to give me my lunch. Which I had of course forgotten. Now, this would have been fine with any other mom, but alas my mom is anything but normal. So, on that fateful day my mom walked in wearing her ducky pajamas. Yes, my mom went out in public in DUCKY PAJAMAS! See my mom works from home and she doesn't really like getting dressed. So, she thought it that it was perfectly acceptable to walk around in ducky pajamas and not be judged by modern day society.

After that humiliating experience I made my way to lunch. I was excited to see the boy from the bathroom. It occurred to that I never asked his name. I walked into the lunch room and looked around. He was nowhere in sight! I decided he might of been late and sat down to eat my lunch courtesy of duck mom. Ten minutes or so passed by and he wasn't there. "Great," I thought. I was ditched. It was all a trick.

"OMG It's that girl that fell in the mud this morning!"

"Yeah, I heard her mom showed up in ducky pajamas, how lame!"

"And she fell down the stairs right in front of me,"

The first girl glared me down. "What are you doing in my seat?" she scowled.

That was enough. This had been the worst day my life and I was not going to take some shit from a prissy little rich girl.

"WELL HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS YOUR SEAT! IT DOESN'T HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT!" I yelled. Then I did something that would change my life forever. I lifted my hand and my anger just poured out. A green light hit the girl right in the face. she fell back stunned. I looked at my hand. What just happened?

**Hey! I would love if you left your opinion! Thanks ~ Chiara (Ke-air-a)**

"'"'


End file.
